


thanks, i guess

by takemeto_thebog



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Just Roll With It - Freeform, Sort of a Crack Fic, anyways everybody lives, the superhero oneshot got me, uhhhhh johnny works at the uni and they didnt elaborate so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeto_thebog/pseuds/takemeto_thebog
Summary: yes, so the world doesn’t end and everybody lives, they’re still superheroes... and janitors? except for johnny because he works at a university?
Relationships: Fowl Play & Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	thanks, i guess

his body aches from yesterday’s battle. the exhaustion lays on his shoulders onto his back weighing him down as he trudges towards his classroom. he didn’t need five dollars but the poster was convincing. 

he rolls his head back and takes a deep breath and walks in. he has a headache.

//

johnny unlocks his door to  _ his _ house, you know the one, where he lives by himself… no wife. he sheds single tear.

  
  


“ _ quack _ ” what the fuck? he clutches his pepper spray inside his jacket before turning the lights on.

“oh, jesus,” he sighs in relief when he sees quack city- wait what’s he doing in his house?!

“hey,”

“wh, what are you doing here?!” 

“needed a place to stay,  _ quack _ ” johnny can’t deal with this right now. his head is pounding and he just wants to go to bed. 

he shrugs of his jacket and heads upstairs. taking off his shirt and slips into the covers, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

  
  


//

johnny wakes up to the sound of something sizzling from downstairs. the smell of bacon fills his nostrils as he gets closer to the kitchen. 

“rise and shine, bitch” fowl play, with his jacket tied to his waist and an apron that says ‘release the quacken’, is standing by the stove, “i made breakfast”

he passes the blond a plate of bacon and eggs.

  
  


“thanks, i guess” johnny takes the plate and grabs a seat. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
